Love Me
by ToxiccTeddy
Summary: After being close friends with Sheamus since his debut and a surprisingly breath-taking kiss, Tiffany and Sheamus finally become a "thing", but only one thing can stand in their way, and that's Dolph Ziggler. Will his devious tactics be enough to tear the blossoming relationship? - In the story, Sheamus's real name, Stephen, is used a lot. - Please read and review :) !
1. Chapter 1

Sheamus and Tiffany - Chapter 1

The crowd was roaring. All 15,000 people were on their feet because they knew what was coming next. The arena was full and hungry for WWE Raw to begin. His theme song finally began and he appeared for his fans' entertainment. His trunks read "Laoch" and his skin was uniquely pale. He beat on his chest and yelled, obviously interacting with the crowd. He jetted for the ring and slipped through the ropes. Once in the ring, he requested a microphone.

"Good evening Fort Lauderdale, Florida! We're kicking off Monday Night Raw with the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!" Michael Cole said happy to see the former World Heavyweight Champion's face.

Sheamus grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"Last Monday night on Raw, Dolph Ziggler attacked me from behind with a steel chair." He paused as the crowd began to boo Dolph's actions.

"I DEMAND HIM TO COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sheamus turned red with boiling anger. The speakers began to sing "I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world" and he appeared to have something on his mind.

"You just SHUT UP! You deserved what was coming to you. Maybe next time, you wouldn't talk so much trash." Dolph smirked.

"Ya know what Dolph? How about ya come down here and try repeatin it to me face." Sheamus threatened, getting closer to the ropes. Dolph got closer to the ring and let down his Money In the Bank briefcase on the apron. He entered the ring but Sheamus didn't look too happy about it.

"See, if you're trying to start something, then you're starting it with the right person" Dolph provoked Sheamus even further. Aj Lee, general manager, came out and had something important to say.

"Both of you seem to have beef and a set of balls. Hmm, I've got an idea... You have a match against each other up next, so go get prepared." Aj skipped off with a girlie smile. Sheamus then pushed Dolph to the mat and walked off. He went backstage.

I was walking down the hall backstage, and I noticed Stephen walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

He looked up and noticed me too.

"Oh, hey Tiffany, ya know I've got a match tonight." Stephen said implying that I should stay tuned.

"I saw. I hope you win tonight." I winked.

"Thanks Tiff." Stephen smirked.

It's a shameful thing, lost their head, a careless man who could wind up dead – began to play and we already knew who was coming out. Sheamus rushed out to the ring without a second to spare. His theme went off and "C'mon" by Kesha began playing. Everyone looked forwards the way to see who was coming because nobody has ever heard that theme song before. I came out and all eyes were literally on me. Sheamus looked stunned with beautiful ocean blue eyes. I strutted down the ramp and entered the ring. I was wearing his black and silver trunks and one of his "brogue kick" t-shirts I had cut into a crop top with a bit of fringe on the bottom. My bright yellow skin glistened in the lights above us. He seemed to be enjoying what he saw.

"I'll be watching you closely tonight." I grabbed his shoulders and lifted myself to his height and lightly kissed his cheek. The crowd went wild and he was surprised. He looked at me passionately and licked his lips. Dolph finally come out with a disgusted look on his face. His and multicolored neon shirt were definitely stealing the show.

"Well, I guess Sheamus enjoyed that little good luck kiss as he still looks shocked. Ziggler looks jealous as he's making his way to the ring." Jerry Lawler announced.

"Well, Sheamus finally has a woman digging him; I'd be shocked as well. Tiffany is a very attractive female. She's got beautifully even toned light skin and she's a well rounded person. Not to forget that she's wearing a Sheamus inspired outfit." Michael Cole agreed with scenario.

**Ding Ding Ding **

The match had started. Sheamus grabbed Ziggler and began pounding on Ziggler's tanned back.

"There you go hun!" I cheered from the corner.

Sheamus knocked Ziggler to the floor. Dolph grabbed his head; badly reacting to the pain conflicted on him. He got up and attempted to Sheamus but Sheamus blocked his attack and knocked him to the floor once again. He picked Ziggler up and dragged him to the middle of the ring. Sheamus grabbed Ziggler's legs and attempted the cloverleaf.

"Sheamus is going for a submission. Can he flip Ziggler onto his back?" Michael Cole asked. Dolph kicked Sheamus back and got up off the mat to pursue after him. Ziggler knelt where Sheamus lay at ring post, and started on his Irish face.

"Look at Tiffany, enjoying the match and communicating with Sheamus from the outside of the ring. Can you see them as a couple?" Michael implied that we'd be cute together.

"I think they'd be adorable, they've been friends since Sheamus's debut in '09 and she was one of the only people who didn't judge Sheamus when he first began his work in the WWE." Jerry shared his opinion honestly.

Sheamus pushed Ziggler onto the mat and began stomping on his. He picked Ziggler up by his head and pulled him up into his move "White Nose". He slammed him on to the mat and Dolph's head jolted back up.

"That was brutal!" Michael screamed.

"Fellaaa !" Sheamus yelled. He ran to the other side of the ring and awaited for his prey to emerge. Dolph arose from his slumber in a daze. Sheamus ran and hit his signature move, the Brogue Kick. Dolph was soon laid out on the floor. Sheamus collected his victory.

1 2 3 ! Ding Ding Ding!

"Sheamus is victorious tonight!" Jerry celebrated by wiggling in his chair.

I slid into the ring with him. He only looked at me.

"Congradulations." I looked in his spiritual eyes and a smile appeared on his face. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He was wrapped around me tightly; his smirk going nowhere. I endulged in every second of being in his muscular arms. I even started to blush and he could sense it on my light little face. I pulled him even closer by the neck and our noses touched gently. I could see his freckles perfectly. He dove for my lips and they tenderly connected. Everyone went ballistic. Our lips massaged each other sweetly, carelessly taking their time. He gave me another sweet peck, then parted from my lips. I opened my eyes and he was bright red. Our bodies went nowhere. Still mesmerized by the moment. He grabbed me by the hand and he walked me to the ropes. He opened the ropes a bit wider and I slipped through. He soon followed and we pranced down the ramp with that sweet and juicy kiss still hot in our minds.


	2. Defend Me

After Wwe Raw aired, all of the superstars and I checked into a nearby hotel to await the next programming of Wwe, which was Wednesday. We brought our bags to our rooms and attempted to get situated. I changed into my swim suit and went down to the pool. There, I saw Sheamus, Dolph, John, and Randy in the Jacuzzi. All the divas were in the pool splashing the water in each other's faces. I dipped my feet into the pool water and slowly submerged into the cold chlorine. Kaitlyn noticed my arrival and decided to approach me.

"Oh my god, what was that all about?" she raised her eyebrow.

Her obviously heard question stirred all the diva's opinion and they moved in closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I slightly shook my head.

"You know what I'm talking about..." Kaitlyn implied the incident earlier on Raw.

"Come one, we know that you know ..." Naomi stated.

"I'm not sure... It just happened..." I sweetly smiled and my cheeks turned rosy.

"Awwh, do you like him?" asked AJ.

"Come on guys..." I began to look around to see if anyone else saw the interrogation.

MEANWHILE (Sheamus)

"Dude, who made the first move?" Randy wondered.

"Well, I did..." He admitted.

"So, you already had a crush on her?" John asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we were always close."

"Aw, man get out of here. You mean to say you had to keep that from us?" John continued.

"I wasn't really sure until she came prancing ringside with me trunks on..." Sheamus pointed towards the pool.

"Dude, go over there and talk to her about it. You want her right?" Randy persisted.

"Ya. Of course."

"Then get up and go over there." Randy pushed Stephen to give him a bit of luck, as if he really needed it.

MEANWHILE (Tiffany)

A dark skinned, brown eyed guy came swimming towards where we where chatting by a corner of the pool. A slight pulse of uncomfortablitlty arose over me because he eyed me like a piece of meat. I looked at Kaitlyn, who had her eyes on me too. I looked over toward Sheamus and he didn't notice my distress.

"Um, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, you just look very delicious tonight... How about you come back to my..." Before he could finish, I walked back up the pool stairs.

"Ew dude..." I looked back at him and made a disgusting face as I went to the Jacuzzi where Stephen and his friends were relaxing.

I slipped into the water next to Stephen. His eyes were wide and attentive and his cheeks were still the rosy red color they'd be whenever I was around.

"Hey." I smiled toward him.

"Hey... What made you come over here?" Stephen asked curiously of my actions.

"Some guy was hitting on me but, I don't wanna talk about that..." I avoided the thought of that guy.

"What guy?"

"It's nothing... but - - " I tried to change the subject.

"But nothing. Which guy was it?" He grew more and more upset, the more I avoided his question.

"Stephen relax, obviously she didn't like the guy because she came over here out of discomfort." John tried to reduce his tension.

"Where... is...that...guy?" Stephen spoke between gritted teeth.

"Can we not focus on that guy? I came over here to talk to you about something else..." I looked up at him and grabbed his pale muscular hand.

All of his anger seemed to disappear with that one move.

I laid my head on his chest and I could feel his heart thumping.

"Alright, explain to me why you were wearing my clothes earlier tonight..." He smiled.

"I thought it'd be a fun way to encourage you, since you did basically invite me see your match tonight." I looked back up at him and he met my glance.

"So, what do you think all this means?" He looked in my tinted eyes.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Stephen..."

"I want it to mean that you're finally mine and no longer single..." He smirked.

I pulled myself to his height and whispered in his ear. "Your wish is my command...".

I dropped back into the water, now in front of him and glanced in his beautiful blue eyes. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and once again we were in the same position like once before. I bit my lip at the thought of him finally being mine and he went for the kill. He kissed me passionately in front of his friends that 'ohhhed' the situation we were in.

"So you won't kiss me but you'll be in his arms?" A familiar voice spoke.

I looked back to see who would say such a thing to me, and it was the same guy that was harassing me a moment ago.

"Oh, god..." I dreaded him approaching Sheamus and me in a position like that.

"He's the guy?" Stephen questioned.

"It's nothing. Leave it." I tried to keep him where he was relaxing in the Jacuzzi.

Stephen placed his hands on the framework of the Jacuzzi, and lifted himself up. He slowly approached the guy, giving the situation a chance to be processed.

"What's the problem fella?" Sheamus was offended.

"Nothing, I only complimented her and invited her to my room." He said in a sleazy tone and smirked at him.

"I'll beat your arse!" Stephen yelled and pushed the guy, obviously claiming what was his.

I hopped out of the Jacuzzi myself, and walked over to where they exchanged harsh words. John and Randy soon followed.

"Hey, Stephen, we don't need to be making any messes." Randy informed.

"Nonsense. He could use a good boot up the arse." Stephen joked and turned around as if he were about to return to his spot in the Jacuzzi.

"Yeah, you better run, you white bitch!" He yelled after Stephen.

Stephen made a direct U-turn and popped the shit-talker right in the jaw. Randy grabbed Stephen by the arms and Stephen fought hard to get out of Randy's grip. John helped tug him off of the fallen man.

"Dude, relax, he's had enough." John justified.

"Bullshit."

"Dude, you need to chill. John, you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Randy called after John who was helping him lug Stephen away.

"Heh, yeah."

John and Randy hoisted Stephen into the air and swung him into the pool. They chuckled at the sight of Stephen flopping into the massive amounts of water. Stephen wiggled his arms to float back to the surface.

"Dude, run." John playfully hit Randy and they ran away from Stephen, who they expected to come after them sooner or later.

I met him at the edge of the pool where he swam to seek a couple of well needed breaths. I laid his back against the pool wall and laid his red head against the edge. He closed his eyes as he calmed his nerves from what just transpired.

"Thanks for defending me, but it really didn't have to go that far." I rubbed his pale, glistening chest.

"You really didn't have to feel like you didn't want to tell me..." He grabbed my hand.

"I knew you were going to end up doing something like that." I kneeled at the edge of the pool.

"I can't help it... I'm a hothead." Stephen chuckled.

I continued to rub his chiseled pecs. He rubbed his facial hair and began to ponder...

"What room are you in tonight?" He asked.

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe you can come over. I don't wish to see the night's end." He looked up at me.

"But what are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing. Watch a scary movie and cuddle" He grinned.

"I think I'd enjoy that..." I nodded.

He pulled himself out of the water and we both dripped to the elevator and up to my hotel room. He closed the door softly behind us.


End file.
